


i found you in the palm of my hand (jinhae)

by enesnl



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enesnl/pseuds/enesnl
Summary: four friends go on a roadtrip. will they come back as lovers?





	i found you in the palm of my hand (jinhae)

**Author's Note:**

> for chrissy and zebbie bc im cheap. love u both <333

i found you in the palm of my hand

 

 

Dawn is on the horizon. Rearing its tip beyond the mountain top, Tzuyu can feel its first ray of light. She cradles herself. Dahyun's using her jacket as a pillow in the car right now. Sana and Momo will be out soon enough, though. The four of them are at a gas station off the exit for Namwon.

From behind, a car door being hefted open sounds. Then, a grunt and yawn that reverberates into the morning clouds. Dahyun's holding back a shout, Tzuyu can tell. She has that habit; it helps her wake up, Tzuyu supposes.

Dahyun doesn't fail to attract the eyes of locals as she stomps a leg out of the car, donning baggy, checkered pajama pants and a limp coffee in hand. She takes a sip, and Tzuyu chuckles at the grimace that emerges. Dahyun turns at the sound. They meet eyes. Tzuyu can't help but laugh at the state of Dahyun's hair, too. Tousled, and drunken-like; it matches her attire well, Tzuyu thinks. Dahyun just continues to stare at her.

Sana and Momo exit the store then, arms linked with energy drinks in either hand. They look at once tired and rejuvenated. Tzuyu feels sorry for them. Sana's been driving the entire way, since she's the only one who possesses a license. Momo's been having to deal with Sana cursing the GPS and just - Sana's voice in general, as she occupies the passenger seat. Sana seems to never stop talking, and Tzuyu isn't sure who she feels more sorry for. Although, as they all enter the car once more, Momo doesn't request a seat change.

"Just a couple more hours 'til Changwon," Sana relays. They all sigh with a heaviness that speaks of their own individual fatigue. Momo remarks that she's going to need another break, otherwise her 'ass is gonna shrink from all this sitting.'

Dahyun's sigh is the softest, as it disappears into the crook of Tzuyu's neck. Her head settles into the space like a sparrow burrowing into its nest. There's a warmth there, and Tzuyu can feel her body react; from the biting cerulean to an easy carmine. Tzuyu feels like she's coming home.

"Go back to sleep," Tzuyu says.

"Mm, I'm already awake," Dahyun responds, snuggling into her more.

"Okay." Tzuyu can feel Dahyun's breath on her skin. It's comfortable.

❀

"Take the next exit," Momo says.

"What? It's only been thirty minutes," Sana replies, although obliges with a lane switch, "has your ass deflated already?"

"No," Momo counters, indignant. Then shifts uncomfortably in her seat. "I just need to pee."

"Oh?" Sana smirks. Switches back to the previous lane, further away from the exit.

Momo turns to her wide-eyed. "Sana, if you don't- " she huffs.

"Hm?" Sana glances at her briefly, smirk still full-fledged, "you'll what? Pee in your mom's car?"

Momo glares at her, and grumbles. Sinks further back into her seat as she refuses to say another word, instead gazing idly out the window at the skyline. She tries to eliminate all thoughts of water from head, even as Sana continues to sing the first line of Yeosu Night Sea over and over, while humming the rest of the song.

"We're not in Yeosu," Tzuyu pipes up from the back.

Sana ignores her, and Momo just sinks even further back into her seat, cupping her face with her hands.

A few minutes pass.

"Sana, please."

Momo can't take it anymore, it seems. Tzuyu shakes her head at their ridiculous friendship and nuzzles her cheek into Dahyun's crown, sighing into Dahyun's vanilla-scented hair.

"You smell extra good today," Tzuyu hears, although it's muffled. "Did you change your perfume?" It comes out clearer this time. She feels Dahyun shift, and the warmth is gone. And they're looking at each other, again.

The car begins to slow.

❀

They park at a rest area, and Momo nearly flies out the door. She's sprinting at a comical pace while Sana's going on about how Momo should thank her because she doesn't need to use a 'gross gas station bathroom now.'

Tzuyu sits alone at a nearby bench. It overlooks an impressive field of green for a rest stop, Tzuyu thinks. She sees a little boy flying a kite with his father. Tzuyu smiles, and looks around. There doesn't seem to be any residential areas nearby, and Tzuyu wonders where they live or - if they're actually far from home, and the kite serves as both a reminder and as a token of their travels thus far. Of freedom.

Tzuyu suddenly misses her mom. She thinks she should head back to the car now.

"Where's Sana and Momo?" she asks an engrossed Dahyun, who's playing a game on her phone. Tzuyu gets a shrug in response, and decides to go wash her hands in the bathroom while they wait.

A woman's hastily throwing her toiletries back into her bag as Tzuyu opens the door and - as it wanes to its last swings, Tzuyu can hear a faint 'we're gonna miss our flight!' in the distance. That doesn't really answer her pondering, but Tzuyu does feel a newfound worry for the family.

As she finishes drying her hands in the dreadfully loud hand dryer, Tzuyu hears something. She stills, and listens closer. It's coming from the handicap stall, she realizes. Listens closer, again, stepping toward it lightly.

That's _definitely_  a moan.

Tzuyu considers herself an intuitive person, so, really - this doesn't come as a surprise. She can hear Momo clearly, now. A blush creeps up her face and when what sounds like an order from Sana voices - Tzuyu decides it's time to go. She exits the bathroom in a shuffle and enters the car with her head held low.

Dahyun is still playing her game.

**CHANGWON 500M**

"Holy shit, we're finally here," Momo states, lifting her feet off the dash and situating herself in a presentable manner.

"Oh?" Tzuyu lifts her head from its rest atop Dahyun's. She wouldn't have minded another while longer there. She looks out the window, and her breath hitches. The sky is the bluest she's ever seen, and there's a clarity there; pure in spirit, fresh in soul. It's unadulterated, and Tzuyu feels like she's taking her first breath in the world.

From beneath, there's a faint snore wafting into the shell of her ear; tickling, like a Summer night breeze that lulls her to sleep after a long day. Tzuyu doesn't have the heart to wake her, but -

"Ahh, I'm so excitedd!" Sana hollers from the front, adding a few honks for measure.

Tzuyu expects a retort from Momo; something about not having to listen to Sana's loud voice, maybe. And maybe Sana would counter with not having to smell Momo's stinky feet. But maybe those are just Tzuyu's thoughts, because what she sees next makes her lips turn up at the corners. Momo cups her palm over Sana's on the gear selector. They smile at each other, and there's something in it that makes Tzuyu think they want to steal a kiss. Momo motions for Sana to look back at the road, breaking the smile with a soft brush of her thumb. Tzuyu can see Momo's lychee-tinged cheeks in the side mirror.

Dahyun stirs then, awakening with the cutest yawn. Her hair _really_  needs to be dealt with. Tzuyu feels an urge to kiss her.

"We're here?" Dahyun says, her voice a little groggy. She stretches her arms inside the car, lightly punching its soft-carpeted walls. Tzuyu can see her shirt ride up a little. She turns away. "Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful." Tzuyu misses the way Dahyun turns to her; eyes bright, until they wane to a disappointed dullness.

Masan Bay borders the south edge of Changwon, and Tzuyu can spot a few seabirds lingering afloat in the distance. There are fishermen yelling at each other to reel the nets in. Tzuyu hears the jolly in their voices, and grows more excited.

The drive through downtown consists of numerous ads for the annual Jinhae Cherry Blossom Festival, fish restaurants on every corner, and an innumerable amount of bikes lining the streets.

"We should get some agujjim while we're here," Momo says. Her voice is small, but everyone knows it's more of a command than a suggestion.

"The festival's about to start, but we can stay the night and have it for breakfast if you want," Sana offers.

"I hear the sunrise is really pretty here," Dahyun says.

"Tzuyu?" Sana throws a quick glance to the rearview mirror. "What do you think?"

Tzuyu finally casts her eyes away from the window. "That sounds nice."

Sana and Dahyun _whoo_  with anticipation for the impromptu overnight trip, while Momo pouts in her seat. (She's a little impatient.)

❀

The festival is in full-force when they arrive. The parade is ongoing, the air show is flying overhead, there are tons of street performers of every kind. Tzuyu feels a little out of place as the boastful displays of Korean history stare back at her. But Dahyun links an arm through hers and drags her to an odeng stand, and Tzuyu feels like everything is alright again.

She sees Sana and Momo wander off, and figures they're probably going to the Yeojwacheon Stream, otherwise known as the lovers road. She wonders if they'll ever go public with their relationship, although Tzuyu supposes that it isn't anyone's business but their own. She sees Sana clasp Momo's hand into hers, and a small smile grows on her lips. Still, Tzuyu would love to attend their wedding someday.

"This is really good," Dahyun says, her cheeks ballooned with fishcakes. She looks adorable.

"Is it?" Tzuyu takes a bite out of the skewer offered to her. It _is_  really good. She covers her mouth with one hand and throws a thumbs up with the other. Her eyes glimmer; they catch the sunlight at just the right angle, and the sight makes Dahyun still. It's comical - the way her cheeks are fat, her eyes wide, her odeng stick suspended en route to her ajar mouth. Tzuyu struggles not to laugh.

Dahyun turns away and forcibly swallows what's left in her mouth. They embark on the festival streets again. There's a performer playing a love song on their right, and a caricaturist drawing a couple on their left. Dahyun halts suddenly.

"Tzuyu." Dahyun has a really serious expression on her face; it scares Tzuyu a little. "Do you really," her eyes start to falter, her resolve dismantling, "not know?"

Tzuyu looks at her. Amongst the bustling crowd, the stray cherry blossom petals drifting around, the light wind in their hair, and even the kid crying for his mom - Tzuyu looks at her. Really, really looks at her. Tzuyu takes her second breath in this world. She slips her hand into Dahyun's.

 

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing datzu, hope u enjoyed!
> 
> curiouscat.me/enesnl  
> twitter @enesnl


End file.
